Chris Powell
Chris, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, ''and The Junior'' series, is a student at Hartfeld and a member of Hartfeld's football team "Knights". In Book 2, Chapter 14, he was elected as the student council president. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Chris has a muscular build, blue eyes, short brown hair, fair skin, and a bit of stubble. He usually wears a red or a white shirt. In The Sophomore, his hair reached down to his neck with a few strands falling down to his face. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt. Personality Chris is a nice guy who doesn't want any harm. Unfortunately, he is also pretty clumsy and impressionable because of his low self-confidence. Because of this, he unwittingly does imprudent things which hurt people he cares about. He fell in with the wrong crowd in high school and stole a car. Which makes him to have committed seven crimes in his criminal record. The football coach offered him the chance to join the team, which sparked his love for the sport. The Freshman The Freshman, Book 1 As Your Character arrives at Hartfeld, she bumps into Chris. He's in the football team and has a sports scholarship but only stays on the bench, unless someone is injured. However, after Darren, the star member of the team, got injured, Chris takes his place. Unfortunately, this attracts the attention of the Kappa Phi Sigma sisters Becca and Madison. After relentlessly flirting with him, Becca and Chris start dating. Chris doesn't seem very happy in this situation, especially if Your Character is present. Your roommates are also mad at him because he keeps on ditching them to hang out with Becca, even on Kaitlyn's birthday. Later, Chris dumps Becca and asks you for forgiveness. He then becomes a potential date to the formal. The Freshman, Book 2 In ''The Freshman, Book 2'' if you went to the formal with him, you have the opportunity to kiss him. At the party, he tells you he feels very useless since football season is over. Your Character is able to calm him down and convince him to play a role in James's play. It's possible that Becca still likes him because she's acting jealous when you flirt or chat with him, and auditions as the role that has a kiss scene with Chris, therefore, bringing you competition. Relationships Your Character Chris is the first person Your Character meets once she arrives at Hartfeld. Later they turn out to be roommates. He seems very attracted to her. In The Sophomore, Book 2 ''in Chapter 12, if his confidence is high, he will give you an award plaque to thank you for being supportive to him. Becca In the first chapter of ''Book 1, Becca was rude to Your Character which gave you a chance to see the little affection she has for Chris. They dated for awhile then Chris dumped her because he realized that she wasn't the right one for his heart. Nicole Chris had been dating Nicole for 3 years before coming to Hartfeld. He was very much in love with her but she broke up with him when they headed to different colleges. Chris isn't over this loss and just wants to have some fun in his freshman year to forget about this. Family Chris's mom works in the clothing industry and his father was a haul truck driver. He has a 10 year old brother, Kyle and an 8 year old sister, Jo. Other Looks The Freshman Chris.jpg|Freshman outfit Chris Football.jpg|Football uniform Chris Shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Chris2.jpg|Party outfit Screenshot 2016-11-25-21-01-36-1.jpg|Makeover Chris spring look.jpg|Spring look The Sophomore Chris Sophomore.png|Sophomore outfit Chris full.png Chris football Sophomore.png|Football uniform Chris Halloween.png|Halloween costume Chris TS Suit.png|Tux Chris suit full view.jpg|Full view of Chris's suit Chris Maine look.png|''Maine Attraction'' makeover Chris Maine outfit.png Chris The Freshman look.png|''The Freshman'' makeover NewmakeoverChrisinfootballuniform.png|Football Uniform w/ Maine Attraction makeover Miscellaneous Chris Championship Ring.png|Chris's Championship Ring Swartout-Walker AwardTSBook2.jpg|An award by Chris given to MC Trivia * He is shown on the cover of The Freshman, Book 1, The Freshman, Book 4, Chris: Luxury Getaway, The Freshman: Game of Love, and The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story as well as the app icon for Choices along with Dave Reyes from Most Wanted and Kenna from The Crown & The Flame. * His look in the icon is different from his looks in the game. His eye color is green in the icon, but in the game it's blue. * He bears a resemblance to actors Chris Pine, Robert Buckley and Chace Crawford. * His secret talent is flower arranging. * He is the first character that you meet in The Freshman. * Chris' ultimate fantasy is to rescue a girl from a burning building. ** Ironically, his Halloween costume in Hartfeld Horror Story is a firefighter. * He is from Cherryfield, Maine. * In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed Chad and is portrayed as a stereotypical Jock. * He shares the same first name as Chris Winters a character from the Red Carpet Diaries series. * If Your Character has been dating Chris since the beginning of The Freshman Series, in Book 2, Chapter 4 of The Sophomore, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, in Chapter 12, if you helped raise Chris's confidence, he will give you a Swartout-Walker award as his token of appreciation. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, if you are dating him, he will ask you if you if want to move in together. ** If he is also your love interest, he will be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie. ** He will be the one in the car with Abbie and Tyler if MC is single. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters